


pretty like golden dust

by icmorenofts



Series: pretty like [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dancer Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Fluff, M/M, what even is this, winwin is awkward, yuta is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: Yuta sees a boy so cute he can't stop thinking about him.





	pretty like golden dust

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like last year but i forgot about it until i checked my documents lmaoo
> 
> Anyways i think it's still cute with a twist, hope you enjoy

Yuta remembers the first time he saw him, lanky, thin, his legs were long and took awkward and unsteady steps, his eyes were glassy and occupied half of his face- not literally, but doll eyes always did the thing for him. He grabbed various cans of beer and a box of tissues, he was smiley and polite towards the few people that crossed paths with him- that including Yuta when they passed by the snacks isle- despite the hour and the rush of warmth that flooded the whole country, that made everyone tired and sweaty, but he managed to look good as he pushed his hair back and revealed a sweat covered forehead. 

  


Would it be awkward to talk to someone at the convenience store? Not really, but getting out of the line just to talk to a stranger surely was.

Yuta paid and sucked on his popsicle outside the store, right below a tall tree that provided some kind of coolness due it's large shade, while watching the guy get rid of some beer cans and leaving just three, the box of tissues still there. Yuta knew he was being creepy, but it was still too hot to walk home and he was sure he'd probably never see the guy with awkward strides and thin frame ever again.

He stared at his shoes, his popsicle already gone.

Yuta was wrong.

He saw him a week later, riding the same bus at night, he was going home from football practice, sitting all the way at the back with his head pressed to the window and earbuds sunken into his ears, he was tired and his legs were aching because he walked from home to practice, instead of taking the bus, the sun bright and tall on the sky making his eyes hurt, his skin tingle and his throat dry- but he saw him and couldn't help the stupid smile that was drawn on his lips. The guy was wearing a black loose shirt and tight blue jeans that still looked big on him, a black cap backwards adorned his head and an actual yellow flower was behind his ear, he held his backpack tiredly, it looked twice as heavy as him.

He watched as he searched for an empty seat with his eyes, quickly roaming around the bus, not even checking the people's faces, one seat was available next to an old man and the other one two seats in front of Yuta, of course he took that one, and the older was glad he didn't notice him. He looked like shit.

He dyed his hair some shade of red, burgundy? Yuta noticed, he looked good, the hem of his black shirt brushed the tiny undyed black hairs on his nape, his cap had the exact same flower he had on his ears embroidered into it. He was cute, apparently, he seemed that kind of person that was so pure and so kind the world didn't deserve them.

He also seemed too skinny and Yuta wanted to take him home and feed him three bowls of his mom's soup and rice and a glass of milk with strawberries at least five times a day, his eyes were droopy and he had dark circles under them, Yuta wanted to kiss his eyelids and tuck him in bed and lull him to sleep and do all the homework or whatever for him.

Yuta was having a stupid crush on a stranger he'd seen twice in his life. He wanted to punch himself.

Four stops later Yuta stood up, his house was a three minutes walk from the fifth stop, he made his way awkwardly between people's legs, but was glad that there were just two persons standing, he truly hated crowded places and that's why he avoided the bus at midday. Or five o'clock when almost everyone got out of work. He leaned against the door and not so subtly looked at the guy.

He was staring back, Yuta swallowed and lowered the volume on his phone.

The bus stopped.

The guy waved at him, Yuta didn't wave back.

Summer was over, Yuta didn't go out as much as his own mom expected, just to practice and to take out the trash. His friends came over at least eight times during the whole break, going on vacation or taking another course, they usually took seat on the living room and chatted for hours and hours.

The night before going back to studying he told his friend, Johnny who was an exchange student, about him, he looked genuinely excited and interested, "you're lucky you've seen him more than once" he had said. And Yuta surely was, lying on his bedroom floor staring outside the window, actually waiting for tomorrow.

He was half semester back in school when he saw him again.

Yuta hadn't forgotten about him, who could forget that face, but with exams and homework and everything going on at university the boy who waved at strangers and had a bit of trouble walking (apparently) was pushed to the very back of his mind, he remembered him one night he was drinking beer by himself, and then another one he was walking and saw a little girl handing her grandma a yellow flower, but it's not like he day dreamed about him, he knew better than that.

One afternoon he found himself sitting all alone at the library, two books in front of him as well as his notebook, he had been spacing out for at least ten minutes, people passing by him and feeling the same way, everyone was tired already. Some people took seat next to him and left quickly, no one really bothering to read more than it was necessary, in the last six minutes no one came in, it was so silent it was probably heaven to the librarian. 

He was watching somewhere in the distance, the small particles of dust that floated around and seemed golden since the sunlight hit them from away, it was beautiful, he thought, golden dust looks like fairy dust.

"Is this seat taken?" He heard in front of him, without looking, he shook his head, having heard those words many many times in the two hours he's been there. Yuta leaned on his hand, still tired or lazy, he doesn't know, but he doesn't know what to do anymore- is that point of the semester. He wants to keep trying but he's also so tired he could take a two day long nap. 

He followed with his gaze a feather that probably was a pigeon's, they were disgusting and smelled really bad but feathers were cute, floating aimlessly and weightless, it continued to flow in the air coming towards him, was it? He wanted to take it, just to admire it, it probably was really soft.

It waved around the table, above his head, it seemed to go away for a moment and then came back, everytime going down a bit more, and more, and more, until it was on his reach, he stretched his arms and quickly slammed his hands down, provoking a loud sound and a "shh!" from the librarian, acompanied by a dirty look, Yuta shot her a wide smile, feeling victorious and a tiny bit happier with the feather trapped between his hands- the tip of it peeking out between his knuckles.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Said whoever that was hidden behind his hands.

"Oh?" He said placing the feather on top of his notebook, he bowed muttering a "I'm sorry for bothering you" 

He straightened back after hearing "it's okay" and actually took a look at his company.

It was him, his lips curved in a grimace but his eyes were ever so kind, his hair had a middle parting and dark roots showing between them, he was wearing glasses- big and round just like his eyes, he looked again so tired, but everyone looked like it, even Yuta. The thing is, he was so pretty up close, not even hot or anything, he was pretty; his skin was so flawless and his eyelashes so dark and his nose small and cute and-

"You're staring" the guy cut off the other's thoughts, and a warm feeling was spreading across his face, he never blushes, but he hates the feeling he gets instead.

"I think I've seen you before" he tried, sitting down and forgetting about his exams, he finally talked to him in the weirdest way, but he did.

"Third times the charm, they say" 

So he remembers? After all those months when they crossed paths and later on when he waved at him? It was something so casual that even Yuta thought it was stupid to remember.

Despite that, he nodded- agreeing to whatever the other guy was implying.

"Do we exchange numbers now or?" Yuta sighed

"I don't even know you"

"That's the point" Yuta smirked as hs fished out his phone, unlocking it and handed it to the other.

In half an hour he learned that his name was Sicheng, he was from China but moved a year and a half ago, his friends called him Winwin ("that's a dumb nickname" "your name is dumber") and he was studying to be one of those dancers that made you want to bodyroll while you cry, and he even got his number. Yuta was good at it, even he was surprised he hadn't dated anyone - or gotten laid in long, long months.

Still, they never texted each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could go somewhere... let me know if you'd like that


End file.
